vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandfather Spider
Summary Grandfather Spider, otherwise known as Old Cob is the current primary antagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Existing alongside the world tree Bartleby and Grandmother Raven in the first world as the manifestation of Shadow and Chaos, he was locked away by Raven as she felt he would one day be a threat to the all things pure. His heart would be stolen from him, and would be used to power the song of creation, which fashioned the spiral into existence, which holds the universe and the countless worlds in it together. Eventually, he would be freed by The Player, who unknowingly would release shadow and chaos across the spiral. After being defeated by The Player, he would warn them, that if he dies, so does creation as it requires his shadow to exist. Knowing that no one would dare kill him, he plans to reclaim his heart, so he can spread shadow and chaos throughout existence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | Unknown. At least Low 2-C,' '''possibly '''2-C' Name: Grandfather Spider, Old Cob Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Only slightly younger than Bartleby and Grandmother Raven) Classification: Manifestation of Shadow and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of shadow and chaos do), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy (Death magic), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of Ice), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Can bypass resistances to magic via shadow magic, Reality Warping (Can use shadow magic to bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can use shadow magic to turn someone into a statue), Power Nullification, Dream Manipulation (His dreams made twisting shadow creatures that would be spread across reality), Precognition (Foresaw that a child would sail the shadow seas and come to free him), BFR (Sent the Mirage world door to another point in time), Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Life Magic), Animated Shadow, Light Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection, Power Bestowal (Revived villains from the past and gave them the power of shadow), Space-Time Manipulation (Was going to rewrite the timeline in his image. Can reverse the sands of time, and make time go in more than one direction), Astral Projection, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Soul Manipulation (was ripping Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Chaos Manipulation, Resistances to Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Mind Manipulation (Immune to "Beguile", which in games makes a player attack his own teammates for a limited time), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Has shown to be resistant to all types of Magic) and Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (The very manifestation of shadow and chaos throughout creation. It was stated without him existing as Shadow and Chaos, the spiral/creation would cease to be), Nigh-Omniscience with the eye of history | All the same to likely a greater extent, Possible Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (His heart brought everything throughout creation into existence) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Grandmother Raven used his heart to bring the spiral, a magical thread that holds the universe together into existence, and it was stated that if he were to be killed, the spiral would be destroyed, a fact brought up many times. Was about to reset time for the entire spiral, and could have destroyed it if he wanted to. Far more powerful than Morganthe, who, with the song of creation, which was originally sung by Bartleby with Spider's heart, was going to rewrite the timeline and create a new universe) | Unknown. At least''' Universe level+', possibly '''Low Multiverse level' (Spider's heart would allow him to regain the power of unlimited chaos . And it was stated that The Chaos Heart on it's own could unravel the very fabric of existence, which is implied to have more than one universe) Speed: Unknown, likely Infinite (The nature of the game makes it difficult to calculate speed. However, he is comparable to Bartleby who existed before the first world and to Grandmother Raven, who can exist in the Astral Plane,which is a space between existence and nothingness, beyond a rift in the space-time continuum) | Unknown, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ | Unknown. At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Universe level+ (More durable than Morganthe. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who would continue to exist after the spirals destruction) | Unknown. At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Universal+ with Magic, possibly Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Staff, the eye of history Intelligence: Very high (existed before creation and knows every possible type of Magic. Has a vast knowledge about the spiral as he existed ever since it's conception. Deduced that Mellori wanted to kill him even though she's an offspring of all that is good, something The Player couldn't figure out). Nigh-Omniscience with the eye of history (Stole Bartleby's eye, which allows him to know everything that has happened in the past, as well as everything that is happening in the present, but it cannot show the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Weakened | With his heart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wizard101 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Shadow Users Category:Light Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier